Down With The Sickness
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Link has the chicken pox, and Snake has to take care of him. SnakexLink


# Down With The Sickness #  
Snake woke up in the pitch black night in his shared bed to hear his love give out a frustrated cry.

"Link baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he turned the light on and held the Hylian in his arms.

"I-I'm s-so cold a-and itchy," he chattered, trying to scratch his entire body at once.

The brunet's brow furrowed as he placed the back of his hand against Link's forehead.

"You feel really warm though... Lemme see your arm."

The blond outstretched his left arm and scratched his other with his teeth while Snake examined the red marks that looked like mosquito bites.

The brunet smirked as he realized what exactly was wrong with his lover. He kissed one of the red marks and gentle laughter strolled out of his mouth.

"W-what are you l-laughing at?" Link chattered with an eyebrow raised.

Snake pulled Link even closer and rocked him back and forth, still chuckling,"Baby, you've got the chicken pox."

"The... C-chicken pox?! Shit!"

"Yeeeep. Which means you're staying in bed for a little while. Which means no brawling, no training, no seeing anybody but me." the soldier teased while getting out of bed.

Link pouted, "N-no! I knew I should have let Z-Zelda take care of Toony when he had them!"

Snake kissed Link's tooted lips and gave him a water bottle.

"Sorry baby, but that's what you're stuck with. Drink that water, you need fluids and plenty of rest. It's four a.m. so this is the perfect time for a little bit of rest. And no scratching. I love you, Poxy."

Link was far too tired to slap his lover for the nickname, so he let it slide as he drifted off into dream land.

Or tried to, anyway.

He was still itchy!

"Snake, I can't rest if I can't stop scratching!"

"Dammit. Hold on babe, there's gotta be some kind of lotion or something around here somewhere,"

The ex-FOXHOUND agent got out of bed and sought out the large white box with bandages and such that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom insisted every room have one. Once he found and opened the kit he looked through it for something to lather over his love's nasty, itchy red bumps.

"Gotcha,"

Snake grabbed the large bottle of Calamine lotion and rushed back to Link, who was now only in his black boxers and scratching the blisters ferociously.

"Baby, you have to stop scratching." the brunet scolded as he put Link's scratching limbs down.

"But it itches!" the sick one complained with a frustrated kick and pout.

Snake sighed. Link was never one to whine or complain, so he was in for a rough journey.

"Sweetie, this lotion will help you. Now calm down, people are sleeping."

The archer poked his bottom lip out, "Snaaaake, hurry up! It's itching to the point of insanity!"

The brunet rubbed his temples before opening the bottle and squirting a bunch of the needed lotion. He rubbed his hands together and made the blond lie down on his stomach.

"Somehow, this actually feels kind of nice. You have amazing hands, babe."

Snake smiled as he rubbed in the soothing substance, "Told you I give great massages. But someone is always too afraid another someone will get too horny..."

"I'm surprised you aren't now, what with your hands all over my apparent "buttery skin", as you like to put it."

"It is! Hell, let me get Paula Dean up up in here-"

"No! I do NOT want to be used for cooking!" Link joked with a smile. He was still itching like hell, but it was being reduced as Snake got to his neck and arms.

Snake kissed the blond hair his lover possessed and continued his massage.

"Alright Link, that's all I can do for right now. Gimmie kiss and go back to sleep." the brunet instructed as he embraced the Hero into his strong arms.

"Won't you get the chicken pox?"

"Na, I'm immune. Don't worry about me Link. I love you,"

"I love you too. Thank you baby,"

Snake kissed his sick love, "Anything to help my love."

A pause.

"Snake, can't adults die from chicken pox?"

"Yes, but that won't happen to you. You'll be fine honey, don't worry about it. Nothing is going to stop me from getting rid of those red bastards and helping you be healthy once more. Go to sleep hun, you need the rest."

Another pause.

"How the hell are you immune to the chicken pox?!"

"I got vaccinated when I was a kid. Now, SLEEP!"

Right before he fell asleep, the blond had himself a rather hopeful thought.

'Oh yeah? Not all vaccinations work..."

"Link, wake up..." the brunet coaxed as he had a tray full of breakfast prepared by Peach, who wanted to know why Link was not downstairs with Snake.

"Where is Link? He's helping me go through my wardrobe today!"

"Not today, Pinky. He's got the chicken pox."

"Oh no! How can I help?... Got it! I'll have a nice big ol' breakfast ready for him. You go eat sweetie and come to my dorm afterwards!"

The blond's dotted arm moved an inch.

"Sweetie, I need you to wake up. You need food, more fluids, and then you need an oatmeal bath."

Link opened his eyes, "An oatmeal bath? What the hell? Do I look like food?!"

Snake smirked, "No, but you are very delicious and I'd eat you up any day,"

"That's because you'd eat anything, you hungry bastard."

All the soldier could do was laugh while his polka-dotted blond sat up and tried not to scratch the blisters.

"Where does it itch the most?" Snake questioned lazily as he searched for the Calamine lotion.

"Everywhere!" the now irate blond exclaimed.

"Link, be serious with me now. Where is it completely unbearable?"

"My arms and my chest."

Snake got on the bed and rubbed the lotion once more. His usually cold, blue-grey eyes were warm and almost parental as he worked the lotion onto his sick love. Link noticed how Snake was always nice to the children and never truly yelled at them like he or Marth would have for some of the things they'd done, but instead gave a rather calm scolding and pat their heads before letting them go play again, just to have to do it over again in twenty minutes tops.

"Snake, do you want kids? Because Dr. Mario has a pill..."

The busy brunet stopped his actions and blinked.

"Well, I guess so. But it's not possible for me. Part of my genetic mutation made me sterile, so I can't have kids. What brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about how parental you are. You never yell at the kids or make them try harder in training like you do with Ike or Pit. You're so much nicer to them over anyone else. And the look in your eyes while taking care of me can only make me wonder what it'd be like with your own child,"

"They're young. Kids don't need to be pushed around and raised to practically be a soldier. I know they've had their hardships and all, but they are still young. I mean, would I like to have a child? Yes, I would love to. I'd be the happiest man alive if I had a little girl or a baby boy. Taking care of them when they're sick, kissing their boo-boos to make them all better, playing with them... It would make me so happy... Do you want kids?"

"Yes and no. I love the children, but I'm afraid I don't have the temper to correctly deal with them. And I also know I'd be the one pregnant, so fuck that."

Snake chuckled, "Yes you would be. And okay then, Poxy. Eat as much as you can, Peach made a lot."

The Mushroom Kingdom's princess went above and beyond. You'd think Link was starved for two weeks rather than simply down with the chicken pox.

On the tray was three porcelain plates, two small and one large. On the smallest to the left was a large pile of scrambled eggs with cheese, just how she knew Link liked them. On the other small plate was a bunch of super crispy bacon and sausage. The big plate held so much food that the poor blond had no chance of finishing it all even if Snake helped get rid of it all. There was about five pancakes that were in the shape of hearts and were as large as Link's entire head. On top of the pancakes were three waffles that were as think as his arm and as wide as King Dedede's stomach.

"Well, what I don't finish can be given to Kirby." Link said plainly with his wide eyes even wider.

"Yeah, she also added a pitcher of her "special" lemonade, but I told her that all you want to drink is water." the brunet said while handing Link a cup of ice cold water.

"Oh goddesses I love you!" Link cried. The princess ment well, but that lemonade was sure to give anyone diabetes with all the sugar she poured in.

Snake chuckled as he kissed Link and swiped a piece of bacon, "I love you too. She also supplied me with the oatmeal to put in your bath, so when you're all better you had better thank her a million times. The oatmeal helps stop the itch,"

"Trust me hun, she'll be getting more kisses from me than you ever have."

"Well you'd better give me more when you're done because one, I'm the one here with you. And two, I'm supposed to have the most kisses from you, which is how it will always be as long as I have a say in it."

"Why don't you get one now?" Link leaned up and awaited his lover's masculine lips.

Snake bent down and cupped his love's slightly dotted face, murmured "I love you Poxy," and perfectly soft, pink petals.

The brunet smiled as his little love gave him a death glare. He stole another piece of bacon and went to go start the blond's bath.

"Get in sweetie, please." Snake said sternly. Link was very hesitant on taking an oatmeal bath, and the brunet was trying to keep his cool.

"That's disgusting! I don't wanna take one!" the frustrated blond whined.

Snake closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Link was really frustrating him, and this was only the first day of his chicken pox!

"Link, it'll stop the itch. All you need to do is sit there for twenty minutes and then you can take a shower."

"No."

Snake blinked, "Yes."

"No."

Snake huffed and pulled off Link's green towel that surrounded his waist. He looked Link directly in the eye as he picked him up and dropped him in the emerald bathtub.

"Ew! Ew! Get me out! Let me go-!"

"No. You are taking this god damn bath wether you like it or not."

Link crossed his arms, "Asshole."

"Love you too, Poxy."

"I bet you're glad you took that bath, aren't you? I haven't seen you scratch since you got out." Snake teased. Giving Link his bath was a memory he'd have locked away forever.

"Don't touch me, I have oatmeal and red marks all over me."

The brunet ran his hands all over Link's short legs and torso, "What're you gonna do about it?"

"This,"

The blond pulled Snake down into the into the tub with him and put a handful of oatmeal and water in the long brown hair his lover possessed.

"Oh, now it's on,"

The ex-FOXHOUND agent dunked Link under the water and rubbed oatmeal all up in his hair. He pulled Link back up and held his chin as he joined Link in laughter.

"I love you," they said in unison before sharing a brief kiss.

Snake grabbed a washcloth and rubbed the archer's body all over. Once he completely finished he took off his wet clothing and let the bath water out.

"Please don't make me take another one."

"If you still have the chicken pox in two days you're taking another one."

"Ugh,"

"Shut up! I think our shower was more relaxing though."

"Two hot bodies in hot water pressed together isn't relaxing babe, it's sexual tension at its highest."

"Whatever. I'm tired now, do you want to rest with me?" Link asked as he got under the soft blankets.

"Yeah, I think napping with you is good. Do you feel cold?" Snake asked as he felt Link's forehead.

"Not as much as this morning, but I've also been under about four thick blankets, just took a really hot shower, and your body heat has warmed me up quite a bit."

"You feel really hot right now though. If this fever doesn't break soon I'm taking you to Dr. Mario."

"Oh gods no! It'll break, just give it time. Maybe if we take off three of these blankets I won't feel as warm."

Despite him wanting the Hero to see a doctor, the soldier went with Link's suggestion and removed all of the extra blankets. He pecked the now asleep man's forehead and drifted to sleep.

"Snake, can I please go do something?" Link begged. He was starting to get cabin fever just sitting in his bed, doing absolutely nothing at all.

The brunet took off Link's green apron and made his way to sit on the edge of their bed, "Sweetie, we've been over this. You have the chicken pox, and they are highly contagious. Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo don't need to get it, and neither do the adults that haven't had them. There's really nothing for you to do unless you want to watch a movie or play a video game."

Link poked his bottom lip out, "That's boring! I need to move!"

Snake mocked Link and poked his bottom lip out, "Okay then, you can get dressed and go battle and do fun things and infect everyone with the infection and all the adults that haven't had it yet will get way sicker and could possibly die all because you can't keep your ass in bed."

"Alright, alright! I'll keep my ass oin here."

"Damn crooked you will." Snake said while going back to the kitchen.

"'Damn crooked'? What happened to 'Damn straight' or 'Damn right'?" the swordsman questioned.

"Changing things up. I like the sound of that better. Besides, I'm not straight, so I must be crooked. You hungry now? Zelda prepared a pumpkin soup to go with the Poulet Cordon Bleu Peach put together for us."

"They're too good to us. Pumpkins from where though? There's only one type of pumpkin that I'll eat." the Ordonian said, prideful of the plants he helped grow back home.

"Yes, yes I know, I know. And so does Zelda, which is probably why she stressed that she got these pumpkins from Ordon Village. Eat up Poxy,"

"Ugh, why do you call me that? It sounds like I'm bedridden with the plague,"

"Well, you are bedridden. And you have the chicken pox, and if you know me as well as you think you do, you'd know I'd have to poke fun at you for it."

Link sighed as he slurped up some of the warm soup, "Unfortunately, I did know that. Which is another reason I don't want this shit."

The soldier sat down next to his love on the bed and ate some of the French dish, "And it's a reason I enjoy you having it. It's fun as hell taking care of you with your pouty lip and getting to care for you as you do for me and everyone else in this mansion. It's your turn to be the one nurtured and cared for."

"But I don't like it! I hate being the needy one." Link whined.

"I know sweetie, but so do I. Remember when I got food poisoning only you would be near me to take care of me? I hated that I was too weak to take my medicine or even take a shower properly and that I needed help. But I got over it, right?"

"Yes..." the blond said like a guilty three year old.

"So that's what you need to ddo. Let me take care of you. I'm only doing it because I love you, otherwise I'd have Zelda or Pinky take care of you."

Link wrapped his arms around Snake,"I love you too. I'm sorry for being so bitchy. I promise I'll be better."

"Damn crooked you will. Now, eat up. After this I'm rubbing more lotion on you because I see you trying not to scratch."

§-§  
(One Week Later)

Link woke up and stretched his little body. He turned on his side and went to kiss his lover, only to stop himself and start chuckling lightly.

"Nnnnghhh... What the hell are you laughing about... Ahh!"

The brunet began scratching his entire body frantically while looking at his lover.

"What... the hell are you... laughing for?!"

"Because... Because you..." The Hylian couldn't even get out a proper sentence.

"Because I what?!"

"Lay down, and take off your clothes, Pox."

zZz

Thanks for the title Smoshersnorlax! 


End file.
